Drabbles
by Sterroline
Summary: Stefan/Caroline centric drabbles originally posted on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is drabbles originally posted on tumblr. **

* * *

whatever makes you **blind**  
must make you **strong**

* * *

The werewolf had bitten Caroline. He tried to get to it in time, and he was too late. Now he was standing outside her house making as many calls as humanly possible to Klaus.

He swallowed and looked out on the yard. He closed his eyes. He couldn't do this without her. He couldn't be _him_, without her.

He walked into the house and cleared his throat. He grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge and poured some tea in a mug. He didn't know what she would be feeling like.

Caroline made a face as he walked in. Stefan could almost feel her pain by the face she made. She opened her eyes and saw him. He set the drinks on her nightstand and gave her a light smile. "Hey there," he murmured.

"Get out of here," she said. "Leave me alone."

Stefan frowned and walked forward slowly. "Caroline," he whispered. "It's me."

"You bit me!" she yelled. "Stay away from me. Stefan will kill you if he sees you."

Stefan got on his knees next to her. "Caroline, baby, it's me. It's Stefan."

Stefan could see the tear tracks on her face. He reached up to wipe her cheek and she bent back his arm. "Stay away from me, Tyler. Don't touch me." It came out as a choke.

Tyler had not bitten Caroline. The venom was getting to her head. Confusing her. Leaving her in a state that was so unwell it actually pained Stefan to see it.

"It's me, Caroline." It's all he could say. "It's Stefan."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over, then clear again. "Stefan," she whispered. "It was horrible… Tyler… he was here… Did you get a hold of Klaus?" She was frantic.

"You know what?" Stefan stood. "I'll go to him."

Caroline's white lips pursed. "Don't leave me, Stef." Her voice was weak and faded. "I can't live without you."

The irony was, of course, the person she couldn't live without was Klaus. Stefan kissed the top of her head and nodded. "I'll stay with you," he murmured. "I promise."

Caroline pushed herself up and over. She motioned for him to join her in the bed and he did. She lay on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm hungry," she whispered.

"I brought a blood bag," he told her as he ran his hand idly through her hair.

"No," she pouted. "I want something warm."

He looked to the sky and closed his eyes. He pulled up the sleeve of his sweater and bit into his wrist. "Here," he told her softly. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips. He heard a soft 'thank you' before she put her mouth on his skin.

She sucked his blood until he began to get lightheaded. When he asked her to stop, she did, and closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Stefan felt the tears well up in his eye as he looked down at Caroline. His Caroline. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't. He got up slowly, walked to the kitchen and called Klaus one more time.

"I swear to God, if you do not show up in time to cure Caroline, I will hunt down everyone you love and be sure you live the rest of your life miserable and alone."

He swallowed his anger down and walked back into Caroline's bedroom to see Klaus letting Caroline drink from his wrist.

"It's really too bad I'm not going to be able to see you carry out that threat, Stefan," he said with a evil smirk. "Your precious Caroline will be just fine. Thanks to me."

Stefan nodded. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Don't thank me just yet," he said, the corner of his mouth turned up. "She's coming to New Orleans with me. You clearly can't take care of the girl we both love. So, I'll have to do it myself."

* * *

The phone rang, Stefan's eyes shot open. He knew it was Caroline before he even looked at the phone. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she partially whines.

"But?" he asks, moving to lay on his side. His eyes still half closed. He can hear Elena and Damon bickering in Damon's bedroom. He can hear Jeremy pacing in his room.

"But…" she sighed. "Am I crazy? Am I a crazy person? Every time I see him…"

"Tyler?" Stefan asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Every time I see him, I'm just so flustered. Like, we're over. And I don't want to get back together with him."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!" she said, insistently. "I'm ready to move on, you know? Tyler was the love of my life… and then he wasn't."

"I know how that is," Stefan said, his eyes opening more and more. "Probably more than anybody."

"I know you do," Caroline said, a slight smile in her voice. "But, if I'm over him, than why does he still have this effect on me. I'm… crazy. Right?"

Stefan sat up. He heard Jeremy walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Damon's voice muffled, but still scwabbling with Elena.

"Remember when we went on that date?"

Damon and Elena's movement stopped. He knew they could hear him.

"What date?"

"You know, at the grille," Stefan said, trying to prompt her to remember the double date they had gone on.

"With Matt?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I remember it."

"Remember how Elena and Matt were reminiscing and it made you feel insecure, but Matt was really into you… he just didn't know what to talk to Elena about."

"Except for the past…" Caroline completed his thought. "That's right."

Stefan smiled. "You're not crazy, Caroline. You're just… remembering."

"So, these butterflies…"

"They are just reminiscent of a time that he made you feel that way," Stefan said it like a promise. "He still can make you feel flustered. But, it's going to pass."

"Have yours?" Caroline asked. "For Elena? Have they gone away?"

Stefan nodded as he spoke. "Absolutely. Before, it hurt to see her. You know. Knowing I couldn't touch her. It was weird for a while. That warm, fluttering feeling was attached to her. Now, I see the girl I care about, my friend. I don't see the girl who gave me butterflies anymore."

"But, you remember? You remember being in love with her?" Caroline prompted and Stefan's gut sank. He knew Elena could hear their conversation, Damon too.

"I remember," he said and tilted his head. "Those feelings, though, they aren't there."

"How do I get to that? Separating the old feelings from the new ones?"

Stefan smiled widely. "A brilliant friend of mine said that one day, you'll fall madly in love with someone new… without even realizing it."

Caroline laughed. A quick 'ha!' noise. "She sounds like she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She's the smartest girl I know," Stefan murmured. "You should listen to her."

There was a comfortable silence. Elena and Damon went back to softly talking. Stefan heard his name, but chose to not eavesdrop.

"Want to get a drink with me?" Caroline asked. "I can come pick you up, we'll make it in time for last call."

"Nah," Stefan remarked, his voice heavy with sleep. "Come get a drink over here. We can drink Damon's good stuff."

Damon's voice echoed through the house "DON'T MAKE ANY PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP, BROTHER!"

"Okay. I'll see you soon," she agreed.

He stood up, a smile plastered on his face while he waited for his best friend to arrive.

* * *

in the **moment** we're lost and found  
i just **want** to be by your side

* * *

Lexi had a foot hold again, even after finding peace, she was ripped back to earth. It was a accident. They weren't trying to bring her back. They were trying for Stefan and Bonnie, knowing that Bonnie's grandma had put something in place for Bonnie.

Damon and Lexi had crossed paths, spent some time in the after life together. Lexi was collateral damage. Lifted from her afterlife, from the peace she had found. Knowing she had saved her best friends life and hopefully led him in the right direction. (Right toward Caroline)

But, she was back on earth, a year had passed, and Caroline and Stefan were no closer than when she had last seen them. Other than the occasional kiss on the head.

That wasn't enough for Lexi. It shouldn't be enough for Stefan either.

They were playing pool at the Grille when Caroline walked in, big grin on her face. She was beaming, she was always beaming. The light hearted laughter to even out Stefan's brood. The sweet spirit to Stefan's tortured one.

Lexi waved at her, and Caroline walked toward them. She grabbed a couple beers from the from the counter and handed one to Lexi, sipped out of the second one before handing it to Stefan. He raised his eyebrows at her, took a gulp, and poked her stomach softly.

"Want to play?" Lexi asked, as she observed the body language of the two, smiling to herself.

Caroline nodded. "I'll play the loser."

Stefan laughed. "No, you're supposed to play the winner," he offered.

She scrunched up her nose. "Nah, I'm not good enough. I'll play loser."

Stefan grinned at his friend and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"Do I have chalk on my face?" she asked, wiping over the area he had just lovingly touched.

"Nope," he said, winked and went back to playing.

Stefan, of course, won. He was all smiles while he kicked Lexi's ass. He was, after all, very happy. He had his old best friend back, his new best friend was still by his side. And his brother was where he belonged.

"I'll get you girls another round," he said and walked to the bar.

Lexi walked to Caroline and motioned to the door. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Lexi put down her cue stick and motioned for Caroline to follow her lead. Caroline did so and looked back at Stefan, who was laughing at something Matt had just said. Lexi waved her hand for Caroline to follow her outside.

When they got to the outside, Lexi quickly compelled two smokers to 'beat it' and turned to Caroline.

"What's up?" Caroline asked, concern scribbled all over her face. "Are you okay? Is there some weird zombie vampire thing happening to you? Like, do you need to die again to feel like yourself?"

"What?" Lexi asked, flabbergasted. "No. Nothing like that. Holy shit, this town has done a number on you." Lexi inspected Caroline. "And you're still so… bubbly."

Caroline shrugged, a simple smile on her face. "You're pretty upbeat yourself," she offered. "Is this a 'keep your hands off my best friend' thing?" Caroline began to ramble again. "Because if it is, I totally get it. He was your friend first. And, you guys have a connection. I get that."

Lexi laughed openly. "You're a firecracker," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "It's not that, really."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Then what?"

"It _is_ about Stefan," she admits. "But, it's not some weird 'he was my friend first' speech. It's actually quite the opposite." Caroline's eyes squinted, trying to focus and not talk over her. "You and Stefan, you have something."

"What do you mean?"

"You belong together," she said simply. "You told him, at prom, that he would move on without even realizing it."

"Super creepy that you know that," Caroline mumbled.

"Well, I think he has. With you."

Caroline swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, the look of realization mixed with searching for the answer all over her face. "What are you saying?"

"He's an idiot," Lexi said. "He's my best friend, but he's never going to make the moves he needs to, to be happy with you."

Caroline rubbed her lips together, suddenly at a loss for words. "Wh-what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Lexi said more than asked.

"For Stefan?" Caroline said, her voice cavalier, but her mind reeling at the prospect. The person who knew Stefan most in the world, was saying he should be with Caroline. She partially scoffed.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend," Lexi said simply. "Don't pretend you don't care. Don't pretend you don't feel these things for him. I saw you after he died. You were a wreck."

"He's my friend," she countered.

"You didn't cry for 12 hours straight after Bonnie died," Lexi said. It was a guess, of course. She wasn't there to see Caroline's reaction. But, Caroline noticably deflated at the mention. "You feel something more than friendship for him. Don't you?"

Caroline tilted her head, she felt the tears well up and looked to the side. The tears glistened in her eyes. "I do," she said. It was simple, the whisper came out like a prayer.

Lexi clapped her hands together. "I'm telling you, Caroline. You _belong_together."

Caroline cracked a smile, a tear fell down her cheek and she rubbed it away.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared…" Caroline admitted with a sad frown. "I'm scared my feelings will ruin everything."

"I'm scared too."

The voice startled them both. Caroline and Lexi both turned comically slow toward him. "Oh!" Lexi said.

"Did you know he was standing right there?" Caroline blamed and Stefan looked down and laughed.

"Of course not," Lexi barked back.

Stefan moved toward Caroline, his eyes watching her eyes. "I'm scared too," he repeated. "I'm scared of these feelings. I'm scared of how much I feel for you."

Caroline felt like she could start crying at any moment.

"The reason I shrugged off what you said before, Lexi," he turned to his other blonde friend, "was because I felt it. Of course I had felt it. I felt it when we fell asleep together after I had been tortured by the travelers. I felt it when I had no memory of who I was. I felt it when I saved you from Julian. I felt it when I saw you cry over my body. I _feel_ it still. But, I didn't want to lose what we had."

"I don't mean to interject," Lexi noted and leaned against the wall like she was watching a movie. "But, it's worth the risk. What you guys have… it doesn't happen that often."

Caroline looked down, her cheeks turned red. The moonlight hit her golden hair and made Stefan grin. He hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "I hate to admit it," he whispered. "But, Lexi has a point."

"You think it's worth the risk?" Caroline asked in a breathy whisper.

"I don't want to lose you, Caroline," Stefan admitted. "But, being just friends… after knowing you feel the same way… that seems…"

"Impossible," Caroline finished his sentence.

Lexi's smile widened and she turned around to give them their privacy. "My work here is done," she said as she walked away.

Stefan's smiling lips bumped into Caroline's softly, then more forcefully and Lexi smiled the whole way home.

* * *

heaven **shakes** with anger  
and the clouds **curse** the ground

* * *

She wakes up shaking. She curses herself for still having these dreams. He can't hurt her, she knows this. She hears footsteps outside her room and Stefan peaks his head in.

"You okay?"

She had forgotten he was sleeping over. They had quite a bit to drink the night before. "I'm fine," she says as convincingly as she can.

Stefan tilts his head and walks in the room. Caroline chastises herself for admiring the way he looks in sweatpants and a almost see-through undershirt.

"What's wrong?" his eyes were scribbled with concern.

"It was just a bad dream," she explains and crosses her arms to keep herself from shaking.

Stefan lets out a small smile and walks toward her slowly, sitting on the side of her bed, looking down at her. "You know you're a vampire," he said with a smirk. "Not much can hurt you."

Caroline feigned a grin. "It's an old nightmare," she explained vaugely. "From my human days."

He lay back and put his arms behind his head, he crossed his ankles. "Well tell me about it."

"You don't want to hear that."

"I'm already awake," he said and nudged her. "Go on."

"It's silly," she digresses and Stefan gives her a look. She licks her lips and rolls her eyes. "Fine, but it's dumb. I know he can't hurt me anymore."

"Who?"

She rubs her lips together. "I don't want to be insensitive…" she trails off.

"You're killing me here, Caroline."

"Damon…" the name plays on her lips like a bad word. Stefan's eyes fall to hers and he looks at her, waiting for an explanation. "Ever since my memories came back, of what he did to me," Stefan's eyes looked away, guilt and shame all over his face. "I have these dreams, that I'm human and it's happening and I can't stop it. I can't tell anyone. I can't… I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, putting his hand on her face. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's horrible, what he put you through…"

"It's just, I know you miss him, and you love him, and…"

Stefan shook his head. "I have no delusions of the type of guy he was. And what he did to you was unforgivable. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

A soft smile crossed her lips. "Sometimes, when the nightmares get really back, they tell you that you're supposed to dream them out. Keep going until the dream finds a close." Stefan nods, he's heard the logic before. "So, I've done that. Every time, you're the one who saves me." A light smile plays on his lips. "You always save me."

His hand caressed her soft skin. "I hope I can prove that right in real life."

"You already have."

* * *

Caroline burst through the door of the Salvatore house with a gleam in her eye and wide bright smile on her face. A smile Stefan had gotten very accustomed to. Especially over the summer. Summer was winding down, and Caroline would go back to school soon. He had to decide if he wanted to go back to school as well. It would be his… tenth stint at college. But, it might be fun with Caroline at his side.

"What's got you all smiley?" he asked and tilted his head. He met her in the foyer. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He hummed softly into the hug and she giggled. "What's that for?"

"It's a pre-thank you."

"Pre-thank you?"

"Yes!" Caroline said. "Thank you for going to the pool party with me!" she beamed.

"When did I promise to do such a thing?" Stefan said and lifted his eyebrow at her.

"You were just about to," Caroline said with a smirk. She pulled a pair of swim trunks out of her bag and tossed them on his face. "Look, I got you something."

Stefan shook his head. "Is this some ploy to get me shirtless?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Your forgetting something," she said, her voice teasing. "If you're shirtless, I'll be in a bikini."

Stefan's skeptical face adjusted into a soft, albeit shocked, smile. Their flirtation wasn't new, but it had gotten more and more intense over the summer. And with three drunken kisses under their belt and one confession of attraction (from him to her) the flirtation was hitting an all time high.

Caroline hadn't ran scared yet, so Stefan was doing his best to stay around her. Hoping that it would lead to more.

"I'll get changed," Stefan said with a slight smirk. He heard Caroline squeal as he made his way to the bedroom. As he passed Damon's room, a light giggle caught his attention. He turned around to peak in the door.

He saw Elena and Damon laughing. Damon was sitting on his desk chair, and Elena was drinking whiskey while sitting on his bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Stefan asked, squinting his eyes at the two of them.

"Oh, nothing, brother."

"Nothing… except…" Elena giggled again. "Except that you are so obviously whipped."

"I've never seen you like this," Damon added. "It might be cute if it wasn't so disturbing."

"I think it's cute," Elena said. "Ignore him."

"You always did have a soft spot for the tragic blondes, didn't you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "You know, brother," Damon said after him, "We could do a double vampire wedding if you wanted." Elena giggled again, and he heard Caroline scoff at Damon. She didn't much care for him. Still.

Not that he blamed him. He did treat her like shit when she was a human. Stefan was so grateful he was able to save her from his torture by slipping vervain in her drink.

It had paid off in spades. She had saved him so many times after that, and was saving him daily. From himself, from the travelers, from his brother.

She was always saving him.

He quickly changed and met Caroline downstairs. He grabbed her by the arm, spinning her into him. She laughed, a full and hearty laugh. They put their foreheads together and his eyes watched her lips. She kept the smile plastered across her face for a minute. Then her face became more serious, more thoughtful.

"I'm excited," Stefan murmured. "But, you can't let me get too drunk. You know what happens when I'm drunk."

"Yes," she whispered. "You give me sloppy kisses."

"You say as if you mind it horribly," he said. He rubbed her back and she put her head on his shoulder. They swayed for a moment, until the eruption of Elena's laughter knocked them out of their stupor.

"We should go, yeah?" Caroline said and reluctantly separated herself from him.

Stefan nodded and looked up the stairs. He saw Damon and Elena peaking out of their bedroom. Stefan shook his head at them both. Elena shrugged and Damon lifted his glass as if he was cheering them.

When they got to the watering hole, it was late. It was almost sundown and the air smelled of summer nights and alcohol soaked blood. Caroline and Stefan had gone hunting. Though Caroline rarely drank the animal blood, she liked to take Stefan hunting. She knew that he put it off, and she wanted him to be strong.

It was selfish of her, really. She liked him picking her up, tossing her around, giving her a run for her money when they wrestled.

Caroline slipped out of her dress to reveal her white string bikini. Stefan tried not to keep his eyes glued to her body for too long. He took quick snapshots. Posting them to the wall in his memory for safe keeping, and lonely nights.

She walked towards the water and he pulled off his shirt grabbed a couple of red cups full of warm beer.

He met her in the water, she stood in the center of a group. The water up to her navel. Stefan noticed the way guys looked at her, the way men always seemed to turn when she walked by. He put his arm around her, delivering the beer to her hand. He kept the arm around her when she retrieved the beer.

His arm sent a signal to the guys in the circle that she was spoken for. A slight smirk crossed her face. The memory of her jealous behavior last time she was here. Stefan talking her down from acting that was towards Matt. Now, he was doing the same thing.

She turned toward him, tapped her red cup to his. His hand fell to her waist and they took a swallow of beer together. She made a face. "Gross. Warm beer."

"You are in college, Caroline," Stefan said with a smirk. "Just because you have access to my amazing liquor stash…"

Caroline whined. "Why couldn't you have gotten some whiskey."

"I thought you didn't want my sloppy kisses."

Caroline giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Maybe I don't mind so much." Stefan's lip twitched upward. "Though I wouldn't mind a sober kiss," she murmured.

With that, he leaned toward her, leaving his lips an inch away from hers. He waited for her to complete the motion. She smiled up at him, seeing if he would move the rest of the way, when he didn't, she dove in. Their lips crashed together. Even though it wasn't the first time, it felt like it. She pulled him in and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The setting sun left a red glow on them and the rest of the lake, making it the perfect moment.

They heard cat calls and whistling from the group of college and high school students that surrounded them. It just made Stefan want her all the more. Wanted to prove to them that she was his.

He opened his mouth, signalling for her to do the same. Once she did, he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted of warm beer and honey that she drank in her tea. She moaned softly and they pulled apart.

"I've been waiting to do that," Stefan muttered.

"I hope you don't wait so long for our second real sober kiss," Caroline said. "Because it's torture."

Stefan smiled, shook his head. "No more waiting," he mumbled, his eyes on her lips, as he went in for another blissful summer kiss.

* * *

the morning after the cuddle (5x17):

* * *

Caroline walked into her dorm room. As she walked in, Elena walked out. Caroline noticed she looked agitated.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Damon issues," Bonnie said from bed. She stretched. "So are we done with the travelers for a while? A ton of them died last night."

Caroline nodded. "I know, Stefan and I were there."

"Is Stefan okay?" Bonnie asked, getting up on her elbows.

Caroline nodded and chewed on her lip. "Yeah, he's okay. Mostly. He went through a lot."

"Why do you have that tortured look on your face, then?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

Caroline walked towards Bonnie's bed and laid down next to her. She held her hand and cuddled her. "Is this weird?"

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, kinda." Caroline stood back up and sat on her own bed. "Why?" Bonnie sat up as well.

"Because, Stefan kind of cuddled me last night. Like that." Caroline stood up and began to pace. "Well, I cuddled him first."

"Why were you cuddling?"

"It was cold, and we were sleeping at the traveler camp."

"Why were you sleeping at the traveler camp?"

"Because they were keeping him captive," Caroline explained quickly. She began rambling. "He had said all of these nice things, Bon. And he's always there for me. So I just, I don't know, moved close to him and we fell asleep. But then, we woke up to all the travelers drinking Stefans blood. Not from his body, but from the buckets that they had collected. Anyway, and when we woke up he was spooning me and holding my hand."

Bonnie paused to take it all in. Finally landing on something to say. "Was it awkward?"

"No. And that's the worst part. It was like the most natural thing in the world."

"Then what's the problem?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"What if I have feelings for him, Bonnie?"

"What would be wrong with that?" Bonnie offered. "Elena and Stefan have been broken up for almost a year. She's been dating his brother. If she's the reason you're worried…" Bonnie trailed off.

"She's one of them," Caroline admitted.

"Haven't you been into him since Junior year?" Bonnie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Things are different now, we're friends. Best friends."

"Thanks for that," Bonnie teased.

"You know what I mean," Caroline said and fell on her bed. She looked over at Bonnie. "What do I do?"

"First of all, Stop overthinking it."

"Oh yes," Caroline spit. "That will be easy to stop doing. You know I overthink everything."

"Maybe that's how you and Stefan got to this place. You guys stopped thinking. You guys were just… together. Being friends and it grew without either of you even realizing it."

Caroline let those words wash over her as she stare at the ceiling. "Without even realizing it," Caroline repeated and bit her lip. "Yeah."

"I'm exhausted," Elena said from the doorway. She fell on her bed and turned toward Caroline. "How was your intelligence gathering mission."

Caroline laughed. "We gathered little to know intel," she admitted. "But, at least Stefan's out of the travelers camp."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"They were holding Stefan captive," Bonnie said. "You really didn't know this?"

"No…" Elena fell back in her bed and the three girls stared at the ceiling. "How is this our lives. We've had so many abductions and rescue missions that one slips by me and I don't even realize it."

There those words were again. Without realizing it.

—-

Days past without hearing anything from the travelers. Caroline and Stefan assumed something would be coming soon, they just didn't know what to except. They spent most nights in library reading up on doppleganger and traveler history/theory.

Damon and Bonnie would join them sometimes. Elena tried to come when Damon wasn't there, but on this night it was just the two of them.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked as she set her bag down.

"He's at the bar."

"Still saving a seat for Alaric?"

Stefan nodded. "Some nights, yeah. I think it's the only thing that keeps him from losing it."

"Him and Elena?"

"Still broken up, I guess."

Stefan followed what he was reading with his finger. "You know, I can't remember some things."

"Like what?"

"Things I know happened but it's like the memory is on the tip of my tongue," Stefan said. "I think the travelers took more out of me than I thought."

"What are you missing? I can fill in the gaps," Caroline offered with a smile. She put her hand on his wrist and squeezed it softly.

Stefan licked his lips quickly, thinking. "Lexi died. I know that. But I can't remember how."

Caroline looked down hesitantly. "I don't know the details of it, but when you and Damon were at your worst… he killed her."

"Out of spite?"

"I think it was out of self-preservation. He was pinning all his murders on her."

Stefan nodded. "Okay, well how'd we meet?"

"You and Lexi?"

"No," Stefan laughed a little. "You and me."

"I can't remember meeting you."

"Do you remember meeting Elena?"

"No, but I remember her recreating it for me the last time I forgot. So, I think I understand."

"Well you met me that same day. At the grill," she smiled. "There wasn't anything really special about it. But I invited you to the bonfire the next night. You couldn't keep your eyes off Elena."

Stefan shook his head. "The curse of being a doppelganger, I guess."

Caroline tilted her head, "You really believe that?"

"What? That our entire attraction was a side effect of being a doppelganger?" Stefan asked and Caroline nodded. Her nod was slow, nervous, her breathing caught. "Of course, I do."

"Why?"

"Elena is good person, but I didn't even know her and I was immediately into her. Same vice versa. We didn't grow in friendship first like her and Damon. We didn't grow up together like her and Matt. I believe in attraction, love at first sight and all of that, but it was more with her. It was something else. Something that pulled us together." Stefan swallowed. "That's something I do remember."

"You don't still feel that pull?"

"Sometimes," Stefan nodded. "I'm afraid it's ingrained into me. Which I hate. It makes me feel like I don't have free will." His breathing came out in a quiver and he met Caroline's eye line. "You know how I feel about compulsion. I very rarely do it, and I only do it if I have to."

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is the same thing. Taking away someones free will isn't really a forgivable thing. And that's what the travelers have done to me," Stefan shrugged and broke the contact. "That's why you and me are going to figure out what they're up to. So we can stop them."

Caroline smiled lightly. "You'll fall in love again," she said. "If Elena can move on… so can you."

Stefan smiled at the book, he didn't look up. Just kept grinning, like he knew something she didn't. "What?" Caroline asked. "What's that look about?" she found herself grinning as well. She couldn't help it, that devilish look in his eye was contagious.

"It's just…" he trailed off. "Never mind."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked in an accusing tone. "Stefan Salvatore, tell me what you're grinning about right this very minute."

He laughed and looked up, making eye contact once again. "It's just… I think I already have."

"Moved on?" Caroline asked, taken aback by his honesty.

"She doesn't know it yet, or anything. But, yeah. There's someone I have my eye on."

Caroline's face straightened out. She swallowed nervously. "Who? Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Stefan grinned mischievously. "You know her. Probably better than anyone. I met her a few years ago. The same night I met Elena. Ironically, I had known that I had met my soul mate that night… but I was just wrong on the which one."

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked dumbly.

Stefan shook his head and walked closer to Caroline. "No, not Bonnie. You know, I think I have a thing for blondes. Despite my dating history."

"Well, you did date Rebekah…"

"Caroline," Stefan said, his smile from ear to ear. "You know it's you."

Her breathing caught, her face reddened. "I was going to wait until all of this traveler stuff was behind us, but…"

"But you couldn't wait anymore."

"I've been waiting for so long already," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He continued moving closer to her, slowly, until he reached her. He put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes.

"We can't. It would never work."

Stefan's smile grew and he laughed. "Just let me kiss. Let me prove to you how well we fit together. How comfortable we are together now we'll just continue. Caroline, I want to do everything in the world with you. And we can."

"Even if you have to face originals, and hybrids, and doppelgangers to do it?"

"Especially then," Stefan smiled. He leaned in and touched his lips softly to hers. As he'd expected, the kiss was perfect. She seemed to fit in his arms naturally. She brought her hand up to his face to caress it as they kissed softly. When they broke, he put his forehead on hers and they both smiled widely.

"Stefan…" she breathed out contently. "I thought you and me… I thought we'd never happen."

Stefan grit his teeth at the memory. "Now that is something I do remember." He ran his hand through her hair. "I guess you proved me wrong."

She giggled. "You proved yourself wrong."

* * *

Caroline, still half asleep, rolled over. The morning light streamed in from the curtains and her head lightly hit Stefan's cheekbone.

"Ouch," he said, sleep in his voice. She opened her tired eyes to see him rubbing his cheek. He looked over with a light smile. "Watch where you're rolling, Caroline," he teased.

"Sorry," she mumbled and scooted up on her pillows so they were facing each other. She put her arms around him, running her hands through the back of his hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Better than I have in a while."

"No nightmares? No weird doppelganger dreams? Nothing?"

Stefan shook his head. "Just a blissful dreamless sleep." He kissed her nose. "Probably because I knew I'd be waking up to a dream. You. In my bed. That's the best."

Caroline couldn't wipe the smile off her face and it got wider. She nuzzled herself into his chest. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Anytime," he said as he traced lines, circles, and hearts onto her arm. "Now, the problem is I'm not going to want to let you go."

Caroline smiled into his skin. "We have all summer," she whispered, her breath tickling his chest. They broke apart and put their foreheads together. "So this isn't weird?" Stefan asked nervously. "You and me."

Caroline bit her lip and looked down for a moment before meeting his eyeline. "I think it's perfect," she kissed him softly, as they broke apart she rubbed her nose against his and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take you home today and we can grab some more of your stuff?" Stefan offered, lying back on his arms as Caroline got up and tossed on Stefan's button up shirt. She buttoned a few buttons and looked behind her.

"Okay," she grinned. "As long as you let me drive."

"You want to drive my car?" he asked skeptically.

"Not really," she said and ran her hand down his side. "Just wanted to see if you'd let me."

"I'd let you do anything."

"Is that a promise?" she asked biting her lip hesitantly.

"It absolutely is," he said without hesitation and grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to keep my drabbles updated on here. **

**_Kisses_. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are drabbles originally posted on tumblr. Most of them are from prompts. Enjoy! Don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

_tell my love to wreck it all_  
_cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

* * *

The house was in shambles. The coffee table was across the room, shattered. The books were everywhere. The counter in the kitchen had been ripped up. Caroline walked around the house like she was walking on eggshells.

"Stefan?" she called for him, it came out as a whisper. "Stefan?"

She heard a glass crash against the wall in his bedroom. She ran to him as fast as she could. When she got to him, he was crumpled on the floor.

"I can't do it," he said. "I can't _feel _like this anymore."

Caroline got on her knees next to him and ran her fingers through his matted hero hair. "Don't do this, Stef. I need you."

"I can't, Caroline. I need to… _not._"

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "It hurts so much."

"I know," she whispered, her hands on his face. "I _know._"

Stefan put his head on the floor. "I have to, I have to, I have to." He was chanting. Caroline pulled his head up and looked in his eyes.

"Stay with me."

"I want to… but it's so… hard."

Tears streamed down his face. He closed his eyes and Caroline knew what he was doing.

Caroline didn't know what to do.

So she kissed him. Their lips connected and it took a moment for Stefan to register, and once he did, his mouth was attacking hers. He was finally feeling something _good. _

"Stay with me," she whispered into his mouth. He didn't respond, he just kissed her again. Vowing to stay with her, vowing, to himself, to stay with her always.

* * *

_the more I look  
the more I find the reasons why  
you're the love of my life_

* * *

Caroline was the love of Stefan's life. It was unexpected, and it took much longer than he had planned on, but… it was so true he could practically taste it.

They'd been together for almost two years, and for the last two years he'd been picking up on hints of what she wanted in a proposal.

It was clear, Caroline wouldn't go into marriage without a band of people ushering her in.

She was not a very private person. She loved to be surrounded. By his arms, by their friends, by a party, by family.

So, that's what he was doing. A party.

Caroline dressed in a yellow summer dress. A bonfire on the beach. Everyone was there.

Her mom, her friends, their neighbors. It was an 'end of summer' party. But, Stefan knew it was more. It was an 'end of single' party.

She would say yes, and they'd plan their wedding, and then they'd ride off into the sunset.

The thought that Caroline could say no only crossed his mind on the day of.

And suddenly, he was outrageously nervous.

The people filtered onto the beach with folding chairs, cases of beer and liquor. Bags of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers were throw into the sand. People ran into the water for night swimming.

Stefan stood by the fire, a pit in his stomach and a ring in his pocket.

Damon patted his back. "you're white as a ghost," he said. "You're white as mom after a binge."

Stefan shot him a glare. Damon beamed and patted Stefan's shoulder. "Relax, Stef. Caroline's head over heels for you. She's going to say yes."

Stefan nodded. He knew this. But, suddenly such a large audience seemed like a bad idea.

Caroline's dress flowed in the light breeze on the other side of the fire. The firelight lit up her face as she giggled.

Stefan walked up the dj, handing him his ipod.

"Play the Caroline playlist," he told him and the dj nodded.

Stefan gave Damon a look and his brother gave him a thumbs up.

He grabbed Caroline's hand, she beamed at him. He pulled her to a the side, the party suddenly silenced, the music a low background noise to their soft kiss.

"_Hi,_" she said with a big grin. "Nice turnout."

Stefan nodded, his hands sweating. He let go of her hands and wiped hands on his jeans.

"You okay?" Caroline asked, suddenly catching on. She looked around the silenced party that was beginning to crowd around them.

"I am," he said, lying.

"_Stefan,_" she said softly.

"I just…" he breathed out and took her hands. "I have a couple things to talk to you about?"

Caroline tilted her head and waited. "I love you."

Caroline smiled. "I know."

"Shut it, blondie," Damon barked. "There's more."

Stefan looked at his feet, he closed his eyes, and imagined it was just the two of them. When he looked up, it was. It was her bright green eyes glowing in the night and him.

"I love you, Caroline, I love you more than I've every loved anyone."

Caroline's confused smile widened, the confusion falling from her face. "And I know, when we were by a bonfire, I told you it wasn't going to happen. And, you proved me so wrong."

She laughed.

"So, I wanted to create a new bonfire memory, one that would cancel out the other one entirely."

"You're not getting off that easily," she teased.

Stefan kissed her cheek. "Well, I need to try," he said and in seconds he was down on one knew. Caroline's hands went over her mouth.

"Caroline Forbes, my best friend," he smirked. "I hope that you and me will happen. I hope we'll keep happening. For an eternity." He pulled out the ring that his mother used to wear. An alabaster rock in a tin setting. "If you say yes, I can promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I can promise to keep loving you. And I can promise to never let you feel the way I made you feel at our first bonfire together." A tear fell down her cheek. "Will you make my the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Caroline nodded, breathlessly, and Stefan stood. Pulling her into his arms. She wrapped herself around him. Her head in his neck, tears in her hair and on his shirt. She pulled back and kissed him harshly.

While they kissed, everyone around them clapped and Stefan pushed the ring on her finger.

She pulled back to look at it. "It was our mother's," Damon said, hugging her. "And you're the perfect girl to wear it."

Stefan beamed at his bride-to-be as she showed off her ring to her friends and family.

Liz pulled him into a hug. "I never thought I'd be happy to have a son in law that was a son-in-law," she laughed. "But, I really really am."

Stefan smiled widely at her and patted her back. "I'll be good to her."

"Oh, I know you will," Liz said honestly. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

_this girl is **smoking**  
can you **believe** that i'm her focus?_

* * *

Elena needed him. She just _did. _And despite his best efforts, it did help him to be around someone who loved Damon. With Caroline, it was different. She was his best friend. She was so great to him. Always.

But her feelings for Damon were not those of love. She didn't understand.

Stefan sat with her and they talked about Bonnie and Lexi. But, when Elena called in the middle of the night (Caroline asleep in his arms, dried tears on his chest), he went to her. He didn't want to leave Caroline. He asked her to come with him. But, Caroline also knew that she wasn't much help when it came to Damon.

She knew that she couldn't be there for Elena or Stefan the way they needed her to be.

It was a slow process, losing Caroline. It started after she got a job. She stopped spending the nights at Stefan's, and then she stopped spending days with him. He'd have to work at it, more and more.

And then, one day, it had been a month. He showed up at her work, Elena following him, and asked to take her to a movie. Caroline's eyes flicked to Elena and she said she was okay.

She was trying to save money up for… something.

She wouldn't say exactly what.

Stefan made Elena walk out and wait in the car. Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand and she pulled it from him. "I have to get back to work," she bark and took the pencil out of her hair and pulled a pad from her waitress apron.

"Caroline," he said it like a plea. "Whatever I did… I'm sorry."

Caroline focused on something, listening. "Elena needs you, Stefan. And I … don't."

"There's nothing going on between me and Elena," Stefan said it matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't care if there was," Caroline lied, and walked to the nearest table and asked for their order.

Stefan sighed and walked from the restaurant.

The phone rang late the next night, Stefan moved out of Elena's grip, her dried tears on his t-shirt. "Caroline?"

"I'm outside," she said

"I'll be right there," he murmured and moved slowly as not to wake Elena.

When he walked out of the building, Caroline was standing there, bag in hand, her car behind him.

Stefan's eyes traveled the area and knew what was happening. He took the bag from her, put it in the car, and wordlessly took her hand. "Can we take a walk?"

Caroline nodded.

They walked hand in hand for a while. Through a cemetery, through a park, to a bench. Caroline sat and Stefan stood. She looked at her feet and rubbed her lips together.

"You're leaving?" Stefan asked, his voice a hushed whisper.

"I'm going to New Orleans," she answered. "I'm leaving in… three hours…"

The weight of it all brought Stefan to his knees. "Don't."

"I can't stay here," Caroline told him like it was the truest thing she's ever said. "You don't need me, Stefan."

"Okay?" Stefan said. "So? I want you, Caroline."

"You want your best friend," Caroline said softly. She put her hand on his cheek. "You want Lexi. And I'm not her," she choked.

"I don't care," Stefan said. "You're Caroline. I need _my _Caroline."

"I deserve more, I deserve someone who wants me. I deserve first place," she chanted it.

A tear rolled down Stefan's cheek and he grabbed her hands in his. "You do deserve more. I'll be better."

"I'm a consolation prize, Stefan," she said, the tears falling freely down her face. "And you have first place in your bed."

Stefan shook his head harshly. No. No. This wasn't happening. He needed Caroline. He needed her. He… loved her. "I love you."

"Don't lie to me," she snapped.

"I _do._"

Caroline let the tears fall down her face, and Stefan wiped them away, and then kissed them away. She shook her head.

"I'm Klaus's first prize, Stefan," she said while his lips were on her wet cheeks. "And… for once… I think I deserve it."

"I _do _love you," he said, knowing that she deserved more than him. "And you're not a consolation prize."

"Then why did you let me drift away?"

To this, he had no answer. No good answer, anyway. "Tell me that you'll never let me do it again."

Stefan gulped. He did love her. He did need her.

"Tell me you'll never fall for someone with Katherine's face again."

He realized that he couldn't let her go, and he couldn't make her stay. And she did deserve better. He swallowed a sob.

He stood, and she stood with him. He put her face in his hands. "You deserve everything, Caroline," he told her seriously. "And I haven't given you that."

Caroline's head fell down and tears splashed on her shirt. He pulled her head up. "But I do love you. So much."

"I have to go," Caroline said. And Stefan's lips were on hers. Their lips collided, and they pulled at each others clothes. Caroline ripped his shirt and pushed him to the tree.

They ravaged each other, took pleasure in each other for what they knew was the first and last time.

And as Caroline moaned his name, a tear fell down her cheek, because she knew it was the last time she'd speak of him.

They awkwardly put their clothes back on and Stefan walked her back to her car. Their last kiss tasted like Stefan's tears and Caroline's chapstick. Stefan kissed her forehead, whispered a soft 'i love you' into her hair. And then, she drove away.

All her belongs in one bag. Stefan imagined his heart in the bag too. Because it no longer felt like it was in his chest. He turned to see Elena standing at the door, her arms were crossed from the cold and a blanket was drapped over her.

Elena was his consolation prize. He kissed her cheek and walked her back to bed. She snuggled into him and he stared at the ceiling, thinking of Caroline and the ache in his chest.

* * *

_marry me  
today and every day_

* * *

The planning had only taken three months. Once Stefan asked her, she wanted to be his wife immediately.

It was Caroline, so of course, it was perfect. Stefan smiled as he walked into the venue. It was a cabin that stand in a field of mountains. Twinkle lights and canopies were spread across the area and the sun was setting.

Damon smirked at his brother as he tied his tie. "Well this is… extravagant."

"It's perfect," Stefan said with a smile and patted his brother on the arm. "Please no fighting with Bonnie during your waltz down the aisle."

"I'll be on my best behavior, brother," he said. "I promise."

The crowd filtered in, and Stefan took his spot under the terrace. Stefan rubbed his hands together nervously.

The music played, a violin and piano playing Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's "You're My Best Friend" as Elena and Damon's adopted daughter skipped down the aisle, throwing flowers as she went. She ran to Stefan, he kneeled down and kissed his beautiful neice.

"I love you Uncle Steffy," she said in her rhytmic and melodic voice that made him melt.

"I love you too, Lily." He pointed to a seat next to Rebekah and Hope. "Go sit with Auntie Bex."

She nodded and ran off. When Stefan was standing, he saw Elena walking down the aisle in her pretty black dress her arm looped through Matt's. Caroline had insisted on black and white as their colors. Classic. He kissed her cheek before they parted. She stood two spots away from Stefan, leaving room for Bonnie, and Matt did the same, leaving room for Damon.

Next was Bonnie and Damon, who for the first time in history, were not at each others throats. Damon even handed Bonnie his hankerchief before they parted ways.

When Damon got to the front, he patted Stefan on the shoulders, shaking him a little in excitement.

The music changed, Something by The Beatles began and Stefan grinned from ear to ear as he watched his beautiful bride walk toward him. Liz stood on her side, in a long black dress with white flowers in her hair that matched the flowers in Caroline's.

The dress Caroline was wearing was form fitting, with an epic train. That is what Caroline was. Epic.

Her eyes were already watering as they stared at each other. He mouthed a soft 'I love you' and she borderline giggled as the butterflies in her stomach floated around.

When Liz and Caroline reached Stefan, he stepped to them. Liz kissed Stefan's cheek and then Caroline's and went to sit by Tyler and his girlfriend. Tyler handed her a tissue and she took it gratefully.

"Hi," Caroline said and Stefan took her hand, holding it tightly. They walked up to face Alaric. He held a paper and a bible, which Damon had laughed at during the rehearsal.

Caroline stared at each other, through the whole ceremony, noticing nothing but each other. When asked to exchange vows, Stefan surprised Caroline with writing his own.

Her mouth dropped and she nudged him. "Not fair," she said. "Now mine won't be as big of a surprise."

The crowd laughed and Stefan put his hand on her face. She leaned into it.

"Don't worry, it's real short."

"I promise…" he said, getting choked up. "I won't let anything happen to you."

This made the tears fall freely down Caroline's face and a wide smile cross her face.

Alaric turned to Caroline and she smiled, throwing the paper in her hands on the floor. "Come to me. Whenever you want. I won't let you lose control."

And with that, their lips were on each others, Alaric was flipping through his booklet, trying to decide what to do. Eventually he just shouted over the top of them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, keep kissing your bride."

They laughed into each others mouths and the crowd cheered. Elena and Bonnie wiped their faces and Damon smiled widely at his brother.

Lily clapped her hands and jumped up and down, and Liz wiped her eyes and laughed over her tears.

When Stefan and Caroline parted, they put their foreheads together, the sun continued to set and Caroline whispered a soft 'I love you'.

"Then they lived happily ever after?" Stefan asked, and kissed her cheek.

"Absolutely," Caroline said, turning to the crowd. She pulled Stefan's hand up and the crowd cheered harder. The music started and they walked back down the aisle. Lily ran and jumped into Stefan's arms and hugged them both.

"So when am I going to have a cousin?" she asked with a big wide innocent grin.

"Real soon," Stefan promised and kissed his nieces cheek. "I promise."

* * *

_She **sings** a simple song  
It **sounds** a lot like his_

* * *

The sand beneath her feet was hot, too hot for most of the humans who were running around yelling and saying ouch. Caroline lay a large towel down and sat on it.

Her new husband set up an umbrella behind her and set a cooler next to her. She pulled out a couple beers and handed on to him. They clinked their bottles together and she lay on his bare chest.

"This is basically a corona commercial," Caroline noted. Stefan's hand mindlessly traced hearts into her bare stomach.

"Except we're drinking Heinkein."

"Well… their commercials suck," Caroline said, chugging the beer in her hand.

Stefan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love that you're my wife."

She brought her left hand up and admired her ring. "I love that you're my husband," she cooed and turned on her stomach to look up at him. "Do you think I'll ever get sick of you, of looking at you…" she rubbed his chest, "Of feeling you."

"God, I hope not," he laughed. She wormed her way into his arms and kissed him softly, smoothly.

Caroline opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Stefan rolled her over, pushed her hair out her face.

They kissed until Caroline heard kids begin to gawk. "Maybe we should save it for the hotel room."

"This went from commercial to porn real quick," Stefan teased, kissing her nose.

He sipped his beer and watched over Caroline as she read, keeping his promise, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

And he wouldn't. Until he took his last breath.

* * *

_Remember **our** first  
kiss that **starry** night?  
It felt like we were **flying**_

* * *

Stefan walked in to their penthouse apartment and dropped his suitcase on the floor. He could smell chili in the kitchen. He followed the scent and saw his beautiful wife looking into a large pot with a scowl on her face.

Stefan chuckled lightly. "You're lucky vampires don't get wrinkles," he said and walked to her, kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I think I screwed up the recipe," she said. "The Salvatore Family Chili. It's… orange."

Stefan looked in the pot and scoffed a bit. "How did you even manage that?"

"I don't know," she whined and the front door opened.

Stefan kissed Caroline's cheek again. "I'll remake it," he offered before going to the living room.

Sara Salvatore was walking in with her hands filled with books. Stefan grabbed the books from her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks dad," she said. "When did you get home?"

"Less than a minute ago," she said and stuck his cheek out so she could kiss it. "Home for the weekend?" he asked and followed her to her room at the end of the hall. He put her books on the oak desk he'd bought for her on her 17th birthday.

She was almost 21 now, she still was putting off transitioning, and Stefan didn't mind. Caroline, however, was having a hard time with it.

_I just don't want to lose my baby, _she would say softly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yup," she said and grabbed a book and opened it. "Didn't want to miss the Salvatore Chili Cookout."

Caroline appeared in the doorway. "I wonder…" she hummed. "Are you hoping to run into the Lockwood boy?"

"Like mother like daughter," Stefan said with an eyeroll.

"I think Jamie is cute," Sara whined and pulled she spiral curls up into a bun on top of her head. "Plus, Lily is in town…"

After eighty-five years of living outside of Mystic Falls, Stefan and Caroline decided to move back. Damon and Elena and their two sons and one daughter followed a couple years later.

Bonnie and Jeremy, who both turned after they turned 25, had almost moved back to Mystic Falls and were living in a house that was built on the old Gilbert land.

Tyler's son, David, had a few sons of his own. None of which had triggered the curse. But, Caroline was still anxious about Sara dating a possible werewolf.

Caroline and Stefan did not want their kids going through all of the craziness they had dealt with.

"Speaking of Lily," Caroline said. "She turned a few weeks ago, so be careful around her."

"She's not going to hurt me," Sara mentioned offhandedly as she rooted through her backpack.

"Your father is working with her," Caroline said. "We both are, but you know it's hard. You remember when John turned."

Sara grimaced. "I forgot about that," she said, her mouth puckered into a sour face. "I hated seeing him in that cellar."

"Just be careful," Stefan said. "And bring a blood bag if you guys go out tonight."

"Daaaaad," Sara whined and he put his hands up.

"Fine," he said. "I'll stop. Just trying to help."

Sara rolled her eyes and looked at him the same way Caroline did when 'she's had it up to here' with him. "I know. But I'm a big girl."

Caroline and Stefan exchanged a look. "Okay," Caroline said. "We're going. Stefan has to make another chili."

Stefan nodded they walked out of their daughters room hand in hand. Caroline put her chin on his shoulder. "You're so lucky," Caroline said. "You have two beautiful blondes who whine and roll their eyes at you."

"At least they look good while they do it," Stefan chuckled and grabbed the pot of chili and poured in down the sink. "Too bad neither of them can make a freaking pot of chili."

Caroline giggled and sat on the stool across from Stefan and watched him work. He poured her a glass of wine and himself a scotch and they talked about their days.

Caroline told Stefan about a kid who keeps faking sick during his math period and magically gets better before art class.

"He thinks I'm dumb," Caroline said. "He thinks I can't tell he's a faker."

"What does the nurse say?" Stefan asked as he poured some newly chopped onions into a brand new pot.

"She can't prove it either way," Caroline pouted. "I want to get this kid to graduation, you know? But, he won't listen to me."

"You just need to try a new approach?"

"I could compel him," Caroline offered, a glint of hope in her eye. Stefan gave her a look that said _don't-even-think-about-it_ and she laughed and finished her glass before pouring another. "Okay. Okay. What do you suggest?"

"Scare tactics. The whole 'if you don't clean up your act' thing."

"Hmmm…" she thought. "Or I could put him in an easier math class."

"There's always that," Stefan said and pulled out another bottle of wine, opening it and pouring himself a glass and topping Caroline off. Then poring the rest in the pot.

"The wine," Caroline said. "I always forget it."

"You're too busy drinking it," Stefan teased and leaned over the counter to kiss her nose.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Slow," he said. He had bought out Elena's dad's old practice and turned it into the Gilbert Salvatore Family Practice. Elena and himself ran the office pretty easily. Almost every person in town went to one of them. "One of Elena's patients, a little girl, came in to bring her cookies and threw up all over my shoes."

"Good thing you're a doctor," Caroline said. "What was wrong?"

"She ate too much cookie dough."

"That really makes people sick?" Caroline asked, horrified.

Stefan tilted his head and gave her an incredulous look. "I think you'll be okay."

"I know!" Caroline said and threw a rag at him. "But Sara's had a lot in her day."

"It's a shock she's made it through," Stefan teased and poured a few cans of diced tomatoes in the pot and covered it. "Now we let it sit."

"Bonnie's going to win," Caroline said, referring to the chili cook-off. "She always wins."

"Maybe Matt's granddaughter will win this time."

"Maryann is coming?" Caroline beamed. "What about Victoria?"

"Victoria is in London right now," Stefan explained. "But her husband will be there."

Stefan sat next to Caroline on a stool and kissed her neck softly. "Remember our time in London?"

"Mmm," Caroline sighed. "Yes, all summer long. It was muggy and rainy and perfect."

"I say, after the school year is over, we take another eurotrip."

"What about Sara?"

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have the apartment to herself," Stefan said, his tongue trailing her jaw line.

Caroline nudged him. "Sara's here."

"Good thing she doesn't have vampire hearing," Stefan cooed and stood, grabbing Caroline and putting her on the counter.

In one motion, he ripped her underwear and grinded up against her wet core.

Caroline stifled a moan and bent down to unbuckle his pants. Stefan beat her to it, and was pulling it out as she reached for him. She guided him inside of her and he put his hand over her mouth as he began to get a rhythm. Once they were together in motion, Stefan picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hair. Every move was silenced. Every motion calculated.

Their lips touched in a soundless kiss, and Stefan moaned quietly into her mouth. She whacked the back of his head to shut him up. "hey," he whispered and grabbed at her chest, pulling her dress down and revealing her.

His mouth found her nipple and she tilted her head back in ecstasy.

She tapped on his back, her signal. Her _i'm-going-to-come _sign. He nodded against her chest, sucked harder and thrust deeper.

Moments later, her toes were curling and her hands were gripping his shirt tightly.

Their motion slowed, and Stefan set Caroline on her feet, leaning down and kissing her passionately. Their kiss lasted until Sara's feet came padding down the hall.

Caroline fixed her dress and picked the shreds of her underwear off the floor as Stefan zipped himself back up.

By the time Sara made it to the kitchen, they were back in their original positions. Caroline drinking her wine casually, Stefan stirring the pot of chili.

"You guys are quite," Sara noted, grabbing her keys. "You're normally all chatty."

"Just enjoying each others company," Stefan said, a satisfied smile on his face.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going over to Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena's house. They are having chinese."

"Okay," Stefan said and vamp ran to her side to kiss her cheek. "We'll see you tonight?"

"I'll text you if I'm going to be late," she promised and gave her mom a quick hug before leaving the apartment.

Stefan walked to Caroline seductively. "Ready for round two."

"You're a horny old man, aren't ya?" Caroline giggled and ripped his belt off, throwing it out of the way.

"That I am," Stefan said and tugged her dress off of her, revealing her fully naked body to him. "That I am."

After their forth time, Caroline hummed softly, as she ran her hands through his hair. His eyes drooped and he through how lucky he was to spend eternity with this perfect girl. The girl who saved him from himself countless times. The girl who sang to him every night as he fell asleep.

* * *

_A wonderful part of the mess that we made  
We pick ourselves undone_

* * *

**04. **

Stefan carried the box of books through the threshold of Caroline's brand new dorm.

"It's not too late," Caroline said as she packed blood bags into the small fridge next to her bed. "We can compel them to assign you to classes."

Stefan chuckled and began putting the books on a shelf. "I've already gone to school, Caroline."

"Hmm," Caroline said. "There's always more to learn."

He raised his eyebrows and walked toward her. "Then, you can teach me."

Caroline whacked him. When their skin connected, he felt something, but pushed it down quickly. "What's your schedule again?" he asked busying himself again with unpacking.

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday, I start at 8 a.m. and go until 1:25. Tuesday I have an all day lab. And I have Thursdays off."

"Busy, busy. I told you to go light on the schedule," he said.

She giggled. "Only because you're going to be board without me."

"True enough," he said frowned a little. "What am I going to do without you keeping my days busy?"

Caroline shrugged. "I _told_ you to register!"

Stefan scrunched his face and plopped down on her small bed looking at the ceiling. "I'm _not _attending another college. I'm 164 years old."

Caroline lay next to him, looking up at the same white ceiling. "Maybe it's time that my 164 year old best friend do something crazy…" she trailed off and turned to him. "Like get a job!" She widened her mouth in a feigned shocked expression.

Stefan sighed. "Oh yes," he mumbled. "A job."

**03.**

Stefan changed out of his scrubs from his overnight shift at the ER and hopped on his motorcycle. When he was halfway home, he heard Caroline's ringtone coming from his jacket pocket.

He pulled over to answer. "You're up early."

"Stefaaaan," she whined, a sniffle to follow. "Can you come help me?"

"Where are you?"

He was to the side of the road corner of the world she'd found herself on. Two flat tires and very little service.

"Your dad never taught you how to change a tire?" he asked, leaning against the car with a smug grin on his face.

"Not really in the gay daddy handbook, I guess," Caroline said. Her face was grimy, her clothes were wet. She frowned and pushed a wet tendril from her face. "Can you help?"

Stefan nodded and went through the things in her trunk, inspected her tires and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, he was grimy and wet and the oil on his face was swiped all the way to his ear. Caroline giggled, licked her finger, and wiped it off in one quick sweep.

"That'll hold until we get to town," Stefan said. "I'll follow you."

"You'll come to the tire shop with me? So they don't screw me on price?"

Stefan nodded and she bit her lip. The sun was peaking through the clouds and she looked up to it, covering her eyes with her hand. He almost did it. He almost pulled her to him and kissed her right there. Grime, dirt, sweat, and all.

But, he swallowed it down, got on his bike and focused on the tail lights of her car.

**02. **

They walked into the frat party their hands interlaced. Caroline jumped up and down when she saw a girl she recognized. They embraced and she introduced her to Stefan.

"This is Emery, the girl in my calc class I was telling you about," Caroline said with a quick wink. Stefan gave Caroline a disapproving look.

"Hi Emery," he said, giving her a quick glance and smile. "Nice to meet you. Can I get you both a drink."

They both nodded and he walked to the keg, pouring three cups of beer. When he got back to the girls, they were dancing. He drained his drink and set the other two on the table next to him.

He put his hands in his pockets and fixed his eyes on his best friend. Her black dress hugging her hips, and showing a perfect amount of cleavage. The tattoo he had gotten with her on her birthday last year, an eternity symbol, was poking out on her back. Stefan bit his lip as he watched.

"Which one is yours?" A man asked from behind him. "One of those blondes."

Stefan pointed to Caroline. "Black dress," he said loudly over the music. Caroline's head tilted toward him after hearing this. She made a face and he smiled widely, proud of himself. A small smile crossed her lips too.

**01. **

Their relationship had strengthened a lot over the years. Nothing as intensely as this year.

Caroline lay on her stomach on the floor of his living room. He brought a couple mugs of tea and a bowl of granola. "Study food?" she asked. "I prefer blood."

He chuckled and grabbed a bag from his back pocket and set it next to her. "Now we're talking."

Stefan helped Caroline study for her finals until three in the morning. They roll on their backs and look at the white ceiling. She reached between them grabbing his hand.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh. "You're always there for me."

The sparks that ran through his arms, and the butterflies that flapped around in his stomach made him know he felt so much more for her than just friendship. She turned to him, and he did the same. Her eyes drooped and within minutes, she was sleeping.

Stefan kissed her forehead and picked her up and brought her to his bed. When he went to leave, her hand grabbed his arm.

"Stefan," she whispered. "Stay with me?"

So he did. He snuggled up behind her, his head in the crook her neck, her arm around her body protectively. He couldn't sleep, his body was vibrating from just touching her.

With all of his flaws, he wondered, could she ever love him? He fell asleep with her name on his lips.

* * *

_When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder. _  
_When you're in my arms but you've gone somewhere deeper._

* * *

Caroline nuzzles her nose into the crook of Stefan's neck. She traces her fingers down his bare chest. His eyes flutter open and he turns to her.

"Hey," he says, his voice groggy and lazy.

She smiles, chipper and awake. "Good morning," her voice is that of a disney princess. Bright and sing songy even when she's talking.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks and puts his hand on her face, cupping it softly.

"I don't know," she whispers. "I'm just happy."

A smiles plays on his lips and his thumb traces her grin. "I'm happy, too."

She claps her hands together and then lays on his chest, her head looking toward his. "Let's do something today," she says.

Stefan pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair and her face and everywhere his lips could reach. "Let's do nothing today," he whispered in her ear.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, you can't seduce me into staying in bed_all _day. Not again."

"You sure?" he asked, his eyebrow perked up skeptically. "I've been so good the last few days."

Caroline pushed herself from his arms and wrapped herself in a robe. "No more seducing," she said. "I'm taking you out of this house."

Stefan pouted and Caroline pointed at him. "No pouting, Salvatore. Get your game face on. It's a Caroline and Stefan take over the world day."

"Venturing outside the house isn't exactly taking over the world," Stefan said, standing and pulling on his sweat pants and walking past her to the bathroom. As he passed her, he smacked her butt softly.

"It's a start," Caroline argued and followed him to the bathroom.

He turned on the bath water and poured some bubble bath into the tub. Caroline tilted her head. "In the mood for a bubble bath, are you?"

Stefan chuckled. "It's for you. I'm going to make breakfast. The start to taking over the world is always a balanced meal."

Caroline pulled him to her, nuzzling her face into his chest. "So good to me."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Because I love you."

She pulled back, kissed him softly, slowly, and dropped her robe. "Maybe we can spend a _couple minutes _in bed."

Stefan's light smile grew. "god damn, I love you."

She smirked. "I love you too."

* * *

_I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe_

* * *

Caroline opened the door, her face full of worry. Stefan jumped out of the vault. He was hyperventilating. He put his hands on his knees. He breathed in and out. Caroline rubbed his back and Katherine gave them both a look.

"Putting him in alone isn't working," Katherine barked. "You need to try something else."

Caroline stared at the vault and up at Katherine. "I'll get in," Katherine offered.

"No!" Stefan said. "I could hurt her, Caroline. She's human."

Caroline put her hands on his shoulders. "Okay. Okay." she looked over at the vault again and walked to it. She got inside and opened up her arms.

"Come on," she said. "We'll get through this together."

He got in the vault slowly, looking to Caroline, his eyes pleading with her.

"You can't hurt me, Stefan," she whispered. "We'll be okay." she looked to Katherine. "Close the door and open it in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen?!"

"Okay," Caroline said, her hand on his shoulder. "Let's try for seven first."

"Three," Stefan said. "How about three?"

Caroline shook her head. "Stefan," she said his name like a prayer. "We're going to get through this. Together."

Katherine tilted her head and noticed their connection, her lips pursed as the closed the two in the vault and walked away, no plans to return to help them out.

Caroline turned to Stefan, a calm expression on her face. Stefan's eyes were closed shut so tightly it looked like he was in the middle of having an aneurysm.

"Stefan," Caroline murmured. "Look at me."

Stefan grit his teeth and opened his eyes, all he could see was the vault, all he could feel was the darkness. Caroline put her hands on his face and guided his eyes to her. "Hi!"

Stefan shook his head in frustration. "Caaaaroline!" he breathed in frustration. "This was a bad idea."

"You're doing great, Stefan," she said. "Just focus on something else." She moved closer. "Think about something else."

His breathing became shallow. He couldn't think of anything. Nothing came to mind. All he could think of was Silas. The hope of Portland, and the repeated drowning.

"He ruined my life, Caroline," he said, pounding his fist into the steel of the vault. "You're helping him."

"Shh," she pleaded. "I'm not helping him." Her hands were on either side of his face. She kept finding his eyes, getting closer to him so he couldn't look away. "I'm helping you. You are the most important person in the world to me, Stefan."

His breathing slowed.

"You can make it through anything," she told him. It sounded like the truest words she'd ever spoke.

His heart rate calmed.

"You _are_ loved," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't find you before, Stefan. But, I'm here now. And I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

Stefan gave her a half smile and nodded. Just once.

"See!" she beamed, with a wide smile in the dull light. "You made it out alive."

Stefan looked around. "We're not exactly out, Caroline."

"Oh yeah," she giggled and knocked on the door. "Katherine! We're ready to get out."

They waited.

"Katherine?" Stefan said again, louder.

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded. "Get your human butt over here and open this vault."

Stefan beat on the door, and Caroline joined him. His calm attitude went straight out the window. He knew Caroline wouldn't let anything happen to him, but that didn't apply if she was stuck here with him.

"This is happening…" Stefan cried out. He banged on the steel. "This isn't happening! KATHERINE!"

With that, the hypervenilating came back. Stefan couldn't breathe. His gripped Caroline's arms. "Getmeoutofhere." he begged her, his eyes watering and his breath so shallow Caroline thought he might pass out.

She didn't think, she acted. Her lips hit his and moments later, they were kissing. His hand moved from her arms to her face, and his kissed her back.

It was passionate and anxious and…

The door to the vault opened and Caroline pushed herself as far away from Stefan as she could to see Katherine's judgemental face.

She held a cup from a fast food restuarant up to her lips and sipped like she was watched a tv show. "Sorry. Am I late? I went to grab some food."

Stefan and Caroline got out of the vault slowly. Stefan gulping and Caroline avoiding eye contact.

"Your lips are all…" Katherine got closer and inspected Stefan's face. "Shiny!"

"I'm going to take a shower," Stefan said and walked out of the living room.

"Yeah, I'm going to go," Caroline said and left the house.

Katherine stood in the living room, snacking on fries and sipping her coke. "I feel like I missed something."

* * *

_Stop crying to the ocean,  
stop crying over me._

* * *

Klaus comes back in town just in time for another ball. A masquerade ball, no less. Caroline is talked to Stefan, and Klaus is watching her. The way her curls bounce as she gets excited about the climax of the story, the way she nudges Stefan when he says something sarcastic or self deprecating.

Her mask is silver, her dress green. She pulls the mask up to inspect a spot on Stefan's jacket and wipes it off.

Klaus glares. _Is this a thing now? _he thinks.

God, he hopes not.

He could tear down Tyler, and Matt… Matt was just a boy. A child. But, Stefan? Stefan could give Klaus a run for his money. And unfortunately, he wasn't about to kill him. Sure, they hadn't been friends in a long time. However Klaus still cares for the man.

And Caroline would never forgive him.

Klaus took a glass of champagne from a passing waitress and guzzled it. He'd wait for Stefan to walk away, and he'd step in.

But, Stefan didn't walk away. They spent the whole night together, dancing and laughing and telling each other stories.

Klaus finally had to compel a girl to draw Stefan away from Caroline.

"Stefan!" the nameless blonde said, walking up to him.

Stefan tilted his head in confusion, but didn't ignore her. "Hi Becky," he said and waited for her to state her reason for saying hi to him.

She lifted the hand from her neck, showing the blood streaming down her skin. "I'm hurt!" she said and Caroline pushed her own hand to stop the blood. Looking away as the veins in her eyes began to show themselves.

"Who did this?" Stefan asked, looking into her eyes intently.

"I can't say. He said he'll meet you outside." The girls eyes flickered to Caroline. "Alone."

With that, the girl was gone. Stefan turned to Caroline who was wiped the blood on her hand on a cocktail napkin.

"You stay here," he said.

"It's a trap!" Caroline said with wide eyes.

"I'll be okay," he said. "Just stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Caroline glared at him, but nodded. "If you're not back in three minutes."

"I know, I know. Search and rescue."

And with that, Stefan was gone.

Klaus pulled Caroline into a dance immediately.

"You?"

"Me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a baby, and a girlfriend, and a baby mama to attend to? And… like a war or something?"

"I see you check up on me."

"No," Caroline said. "Rebekah told Matt."

"But, you were dying to know?" he pulled her closer.

"No," she argued and squirmed in his arms.

"Come to New Orleans."

"No."

"Caroline…" he said, his arm gripping her in place. "Why must you fight me."

"Because you don't understand that no means no," Caroline said with her eyes furrowed.

"Oh yes," Klaus said. "Was it no you were shouting in the woods."

Caroline pushed him off of her and his arms gripped her again. "Don't fight, Caroline, it's not lady like."

Klaus felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned, he was met with Stefan's fist. To Klaus' surprise, the fist packed quite a punch, pushing him pretty far across the court yard.

The crowd gasped and Klaus walked toward Stefan slowly, a devilish grin on his face. "I see you've gotten over the doppelganger…" Klaus growled.

Caroline stepped in front of Stefan and he pushed her aside. "I got this, Caroline," he mumbled.

Caroline grabbed onto him. "It's a neverending fight, Stefan. Don't."

"He doesn't get to push you around like that, Caroline."

"Aww," Klaus said, tilting his head and glaring at Stefan. "A lover's quarrel?"

"Back off, Klaus," Caroline barked.

Stefan put his hands up and look at Klaus. "I don't know why you're back here," he said. "But Caroline isn't leaving with you."

"You want the blonde all to yourself?"

"She makes her own decisions, Klaus," Stefan said. "And she choose to stay here. She doesn't want to go there. She belongs here."

"With you?" Klaus asked, he voice growling.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact…" Stefan said, trailing off. His eyes flickered to hers before moving back to Klaus. "With me."

"And should she decide—"

Stefan cut Klaus off. "Should she decide to go get abused by an original hybrid, she's all yours."

Caroline surpressed a laugh. Klaus's glare shot to her momentarily. "You really think that low of me?" he asked.

"I don't," Stefan said. "I don't hate you, Klaus. But you and I both know… she deserves better."

Klaus swallowed and looked at his feet. After a moment, he looked up at Caroline. "Come find me when you bore of perfection and hero hair."

Caroline grinned. "Is that a Mikaelson blessing?"

Klaus looked between the two of them and scoffed. "I guess it is."

* * *

_The **scent** you wear moves in lines  
From your apartment **into** mine_

* * *

Elena's screams echo through his head, bouncing around his skull like a ping pong.

_You killed him, Stefan. You killed him. He's dead because of you. I will never forgive you._

Stefan waited outside Caroline's apartment. He had got her one outside Mystic Falls in the same building as his. They couldn't cross into Mystic Falls, but were at an honest loss of where to go next.

_I'll never forgive you for this. _

_He was **happy **and now he's **gone**._

He couldn't argue with the words Elena snarled at him as she packed her things into Alaric's car.

All the things were true, all of the things were so painfully true.

He tapped his knuckles on her door and he heard her bare feet padding across the hardwood floor.

She opened the door, her eyes red (they almost always were), and she gave him a smile and let him in.

The apartment was in Matt's name, but Matt had invited them both in, as well as Elena and Alaric.

Stefan's apartment belonged to only him, unwelcome vampires could come and go. He secretly wished one would, so he could feel their life drain from them as he detached their heart from their chest.

"Elena gone?"

"Not without throwing a few verbal punches," Stefan said and sat at the kitchen table. Caroline poured them both some tea and sat across from him.

She leaned into her palm. Stefan inspected her wet hair, her soft, fluffy black robe. She smelled like bubble bath and lotion. Water dripped from the ends of her hair, and there was a smudge of mascara at the corner of her eye.

She still looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"What did she say?" she finally broke the silence. She wrapped her wet hair into a bun and pushed a pen through it to keep it in place. She blew on her tea while Stefan fumbled for words. She was patient. She would not rush him, she would never push him to talk. She waited for him. Always.

"She… she blames me." He licked his lips, tears welled in his eyes and he blinked them away. "She hates me. She'll never forgive me." His words came out rushed, detached.

"She's grieving," Caroline said softly. "She'll come around."

"He's gone," Stefan whispered. "He loved her and she loved him and he's gone. There is no justice for that. There is no penance. He's just… gone."

Caroline nodded, took a moment to think. "She doesn't hate you."

Stefan scoffed. "She does. And I don't really blame her."

Caroline gave him an incredulous look and moved to the chair next to him. "Why's that?"

"She's right," Stefan mumbled. "It _is _all my fault."

"She's wrong," Caroline barked immediately. "Damon made the decision to do what he did, and she can turn on you if she wants… but no one is to blame. Damon _knew _the risks."

Stefan put his head in his hands. "Damon and Lexi…" he mumbled. "Their both just gone… and Katherine is dead. And Bonnie. now Elena hates me." He looked up, his eyes watering. "There is no one left who loves me."

The tears in Caroline's eyes shown, she pursed her lips to stop a sob and reached to grab his hand.

"That's not true," she choked. "I love you."

He looked up, her blue eyes were glazed, and her mouth was pursed and her face was begging him to believe her. To trust her. And he did. He knew she loved him. He knew he loved her too.

"I love you, too."

Caroline smiled through her tears and put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close and they sat like that for a while.

"Elena will come around."

"I don't want her to," Stefan said. Caroline nodded against his chest and they held each other for longer. After a while, she pulled back.

They walked to the living room and turned on bad tv and watched it until their eyes hurt. When it was time to go to bed, Stefan took the couch, even though he could easily walk to his apartment.

It was nice being loved. Knowing that your love was not one-sided. But the idea of taking it further was too hard.

Stefan closed his eyes and dreamed of a day that it would all work out. A day that he'd be able to put his lips on hers and not think of all they had lost. But for now, they would just do _this. _Whatever _this _was.

* * *

_And I** built a home**  
for **you** / for **me**_

* * *

The olive skinned beautiful bouncing baby girl was almost two now. She lived in a house full of vampires that adored her. And her lived on baby food her Uncle Stefan (Uncey Steffy) made fresh for her.

She hair was dark and curly and it was always in bows. Her clothes were made special for her by her fashion designer of an Aunt, Caroline.

She was very well loved, and very often being dotted on.

And Damon, such a good dad (and a great sport) finally decided it was time. Time that Mom and Dad took a night for themselves.

"Elena," he said, his head tilted and his jaw square. "The two of us have not left the house at the same time _without _a baby in two years."

"You knew our lives would change, Damon," Elena shot back as she folded baby Arianna's onesies.

"Caroline and Stefan can take her for one night, Elena." Damon got on his knees comically. "_Please._"

"We're with her every day anyway," Caroline interjected. Arianna was on her hip, pulling at Caroline's long hair. Stefan walked in and kissed the girl's cheek.

"We'll be fine."

"Come on, Elena. Dinner, a movie." He paused and vamp ran to her, winking at her when they made eye contact. "Desert."

Arianna giggled at the fast run and clapped her hands.

"Gross," Caroline whispered under her breath and Stefan chuckled.

"Come on," Stefan said. "You guys deserve a night off."

"I compelled us a hotel room," Damon whined. "_Please._"

Elena dropped the clothes in her hands in a basket and rolled her eyes "Fine," she said and looked at Caroline and Arianna. "But, give her to me. I want to say goodbye."

"I'll pack our things," Damon said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Caroline and Stefan sat in the kitchen while they waited for Elena and Damon to leave. They didn't want to take the girl from Elena too soon. Stefan stood and walked to the stove, turning it on and making some pasta.

Before he was done, Arianna was in Caroline's arms, and Elena was tearfully leaving them behind.

The night started like any babysitting nightmare.

Stefan and Caroline tried to feed her, and though they'd done it so many times before — she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink her milk either. She definitely wouldn't sleep.

She wouldn't watch baby einstien's, or color, or do anything they asked of her.

She just cried. Screaming 'mama' and 'dada' until she turned purple. She pulled on Caroline's hair and scratched at Stefan's nose. And then she bit Caroline.

"Trying to fit in with the family?" Stefan mumbled. Caroline barely heard him over her screams.

She vamp ran to the kitchen and grabbed a teething ring from the freezer. When she came back, Arianna was laughing and clapping.

Caroline handed her the ring and she chewed on it and said "gen, CareCare. GEN!'

"She wants you to run again."

Caroline smiled and swooshed across the room, and then again. Stefan and Caroline then switched places. This kept Arianna entertained for an hour or so.

Then Caroline thought, "that's how we'll get her to eat."

"We'll trick her with our vamp run?" Stefan laughed and Caroline nodded furiously.

Stefan got the now cold butternut squash ravioli off the counter and put it in front of her. He picked a piece up with his hand and made it move quickly in front of her face, until she looked dizzy. She laughed and grabbed it from his hand, smashing it into her face.

As she chewed she banged her hands on her seat. "GEN!" she yelled with her mouth full. Caroline giggled as she watched Stefan do it over and over again.

After a few more bites, Caroline picked her up, rocking her in her arms. Stefan worked on moving the crib into their room. When he came down, now changed into his pajamas, with a change of clothes for both the other girls, he was so happy to see Arianna fast asleep in Caroline's arms. Caroline was singing a soft lullaby and Stefan felt his heart swell.

He took the girl from Caroline's arms and told her to get changed. Caroline changed first, then they worked together to changed Arianna.

After a while, they lay her in her crib, giving her soft kisses before going to bed themselves.

Caroline lay in Stefan's arms, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're good with her," he said. "You're good with people in general. But you're really good with babies."

Caroline beamed and looked up at him. "You think?"

Stefan nodded softly. "I think we need one of our own," he said softly and Caroline shot up. Suddenly she was on top of him, kissing him all over. He laughed, a full belly laugh. "Is that a yes."

"A million times yes!" she said.

"That settles it," Stefan said proudly. "We're welcoming another Salvatore into the family."

* * *

_I had hoped you'd see my face  
and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over_

* * *

It had been over a year since they had lost Damon and Bonnie (and Lexi but Stefan never talked about that).

Elena and Caroline had went from screaming at each other, to being by each others sides, to supposedly never speaking again three or more times. It wasn't until Elena found Caroline, dark and full of blood lust, that Elena decided it was time to call Stefan.

When Bonnie and Damon died, and the fact that they lost Mystic Falls for good (dead travelers didn't mean the spell went away), they fell away from each other.

Stefan went across the ocean and Elena and Caroline went here and there and everywhere. Fighting, making up, repeat.

When Elena was walking the grounds of NYU that fall, she ran across Caroline. She smiled at the coincidence and walked to her. Caroline's eyes were glazed, her tongue flicked over her lips and she watched a chubby lesbian with fire red hair snack on a doughnut.

"Caroline," Elena said, trying to snap her from her daze. "Hey!"

Caroline ignored Elena, walking past her and straight to the lesbian. Caroline seduced the red head until she followed her into the building. Elena, curious and utterly confused, followed them.

When Elena walked into the building, the scent of blood almost doubled her over. "Caroline!" she barked. She grabbed a vervain syringe from her purse and walked slowly down the dark hall.

When she finally got to where Caroline was draining the girl of her blood, she was shocked to see Caroline look up and snap the girls neck. "Oh, hey, Elena." She wiped her hands on the girls jacket and washed her face. "The girls with sweet tooths are so tasty." She looked Elena up and down. Elena was red with surprised and her jaw was slacked. "Sorry. Did I ignore you out there? When I get in hunt mode, I kind of just… block it all out."

Elena shook her head. "You're killing people now?"

Caroline took a compact mirror out of her purse and inspected her lips and teeth. She wiped some blood off her mouth. "I _am _a vampire."

"You turned it off?" Elena asked, her voice shuttering. Caroline beamed.

"Duh."

Elena dragged Caroline to an apartment Stefan owned in New York and called him to meet them there. He was in Atlanta and planned to be there in less than 24 hours.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that Elena was right. Caroline _had _turned off her emotions. But she wasn't… _as different _as he had thought. It wasn't like Elena, her personality was intact. She even hugged him when she saw him.

She just _also _wanted to kill. She smiled her same brilliant smiles, and laughed her same loud laughs, but she also murdered.

"It's bizarre," Stefan said that night while Caroline was sleeping in his bedroom. He vowed to take the guest room while Elena took a room that was built for Damon. Although he never used it. "She's not completely gone. It's like she managed to just turn off guilt. But everything else is still there."

"We can't lose Caroline, Stefan," Elena said, almost pleading. "We've already lost too much."

Stefan nodded, thinking. "We need to get her mom here. And Matt. Matt is the person who brings her closest to her humanity."

"Maybe we should go to them," Elena said. "Jeremy and Matt are in Mystic Falls, Liz is in a town pretty close by. Alaric isn't too far either."

Stefan chewed on his lip. "It's so hard because… she is still Caroline. You know… Our Caroline. _My Caroline._" The last words were hushed on his lips and Elena tilted her head in surprise, but didn't respond.

"I'm going to bed," Stefan said, heading to his room.

Elena shot up. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, her voice soft. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably foot to foot. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena."

"Oh," she said looking away. "You're right."

"I just…" Stefan trailed off. "On the off chance Damon is still around… I don't think he'd like to see that."

"You think he's still…" Elena trailed off and cleared her throat.

"Sometimes," he said. "I can still feel him. You know?"

Elena nodded and turned away. "Goodnight."

Three days later, Stefan and Caroline sat at the Falls. Caroline's skin glowing in the sun, her toes dipped in the water. "It's super lucky this is outside the perimeter," she grinned. "I bet there were be some delicious people at the bonfire tonight."

"Caaaroline," Stefan scolded and she rolled her eyes. She pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal her black bikini. Stefan stood, pulling off his shirt. "I thought we were going to wait for everyone," he said.

"Nope," she said. "I want to go now."

She jumped in and Stefan walked into the water a little more cautiously.

"Afraid of getting your hero hair wet, Stef?" she teased and dunked her head under water.

When he was pretty far in the water, keeping afloat by wading in the water. She swan to him, splashing in a little as she did. When she was directing in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," he responded, his arms finding her waist.

Caroline beamed and kissed his cheek. He tilted his head in confusion. "What was that for?"

"I've always wanted to get you down to the falls," she admitted, biting her lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he jumped a little at the contact. Seeing his discomfort she swung herself to his back.

"You're a big strong vampire, Stef," she murmured in his ear. "Swim me around."

He laughed, a full belly chuckle and began swimming them around the Falls. When they got right by the water fall, he turned to her. "Hold on!" he said and dipped under the water.

In moments they were underneath the waterfall, the sound of the fall surrounding them. It was beautiful, like a cove built just for them.

"I've never been on this side of the waterfall," she said, her voice dreamy.

"It's not safe for humans," Stefan said looked up. "But it is spectacular."

Caroline giggled and separated herself from him and went under water to inspect the whole area. When she popped back up, she was on his other side. The sat on a rock and watched the water flow in front of them. Caroline kissed his cheek again and he put his arm around her.

"Lexi brought me here once," he said. "Though we were wearing less."

"I thought you were just friends."

"We were. But, swimming suits weren't really her thing. She was a huge fan of breaking the rules. She loved skinny dipping. Doing all the forbidden things that women aren't supposed to do."

Caroline nodded, untieing her straps. Stefan grabbed her hands to stop her. "What, Stef?" she asked innocently. "If I'm the new Lexi, this should be fine."

Stefan looked at the water. He kept his eyes off Lexi because she was a sister to him. Could he do the same with Caroline. "I don't think I'd be able to… look away."

"Then don't."

"Caroline," he almost pleaded. "Don't."

Caroline got close to him, their lips inches away. He almost smashed his face onto her, but he thought better of it. "No guilt, Stefan," she murmured. "You should turn it off, too. I think we'd have a lot of fun."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, but the splash of another person popping up from under the waterfall broke his concentration.

"Elena," Caroline said in her snotty voice. "You made it."

"Matt and Tyler are setting up the keg," Elena said. "I thought I heard you two under here."

Elena pushed her wet hair back. "What are you two doing?"

"Talking about guilt," Caroline said and pulled Stefan's hand to stand him up. When he was up, she jumped on his back. "Let's go." She said in his ear.

Stefan shrugged and went under the waterfall, he felt Caroline's lips on his collarbone as soon as they were completely underwater. Stefan opened his eyes to see Caroline moving underwater, her eyes open too. He tilted his head and moved to keep swimming, but she stopped him.

She smiled, brought her lips to his and waited. Stefan hesitated momentarily, and then, not being able to stop himself, kissed her. It was harsh and waterfilled. And Caroline smiled against his lips. He couldn't taste her, though he wanted to. After the kiss was over, she hopped back on his back and they swam to the top again.

The rest of the day was warm beer, and swimming, and sweet stolen kisses behind trees and underwater. Stefan felt bad, like he was taking advantage of her, but once he'd kissed her, he couldn't stop.

Caroline, guilt-free and lustful, did not feel bad. She wanted more of Stefan. She wanted every part of him. She wanted the darkest parts of him as well as every sweet layer of him. She couldn't get enough.

When the day faded to evening, everyone left to get ready for the bonfire.

Caroline, Elena and Stefan went back to a farmhouse Stefan was renting outside of town.

They got showered and ready, Caroline wearing a white towel for most of the evening, teasing Stefan with her mostly naked body.

After Stefan and Elena were ready, they drank warm mugs of AB positive and waited for Caroline to finish her hair.

"If you would have put your clothes on a hour ago," Elena remarked, looking at her watch.

The knock on the door gave Stefan and excuse to chug his mug and leave the room. It was painfully awkward to be keeping the secret of the stolen kisses from Elena.

"Liz?" he said, his head tilted. "Weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She was in uniform. "What's going on?"

"What were you guys doing today?" she asked, nervously.

"We were at the falls," Elena said walking up behind Stefan.

"I figured," Liz said. "Because two bodies were found."

Elena and Stefan exchanged a look, and Stefan called for her. "Caroline!"

She hopped down the stairs in a little white dress, with red flip flops in her hands. "Oh. Mom?"

"Kill anyone lately?"

"Just two teenage boys," she said. "They were Lockwood cousins," she remarked in disgust. "Little werewolves in training. Gross."

"When?" Stefan barked. "We were with you the whole day."

"After we made out behind the truck," she said simply. Elena's face became stone. "You went to go refill my beer and I got a quick bite to eat."

"Caroline," Liz said sternly. "You can't kill people."

"Okay, mom," she said with an eyeroll. "You're not the boss of me."

"I am the sheriff."

"I killed them at the Falls."

"Which is in my territory," Liz said. "Everything outside of the traveler camp is in my reign. You can't just murder people. I have to deal with the consequences."

Caroline sighed. She felt no remorse. "Whatever. If Stefan would just bring me outside of town to hunt… then I'll leave the kids alone."

Stefan licked his lips in frustration. "We'll go hunting tomorrow," he promised.

Elena, face red and stern, watched as Liz hugged Stefan and Caroline and left. "Okay!" Caroline said without missing a beat. "You guys ready?"

With that, Caroline walked out the door and to Stefan's car. Stefan followed without looking back at Elena. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "Stefan," she whispered, her breath hot on his face.

Stefan shook his head. "No." He detached himself from her and walked to the car.

When they got to the falls, it was packed. Elena was fuming, Caroline was buzzed, and Stefan was docile. He waited for one of the girls to yell at him. He was certain one would be yelling soon. Or kissing him.

He would either be yelled at or kissed within the next twenty minutes. Or both simultaneously. Stefan grabbed a red cup and poured himself and Caroline a cup. He looked up at Elena and held the cup up like it was a question. She walked to him.

"This was our first date," she said. "The bonfire."

Stefan nodded. "I guess it kind of was." He handed her a beer and scanned the crowd for Caroline. "And Damon nearly killed Vicki."

"He succeeded later," Elena said with a mournful sigh. "We had a complicated story. Damon and I."

"Yeah," Stefan said as he spotted Caroline who was drinking from a small Asian girls wrist. She quit after a second and compelled the girl to leave.

"You and Caroline's story isn't going to be any less complicated," Elena said, he eyes on his face. His eyes flicked to hers for half a second and back to Caroline. Watching her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying… she doesn't have guilt _now. _But, she will."

"Guilt for kissing me?"

"For kissing her best friends ex?" Elena reminded him. "Her best friends epic love?"

Stefan's eyes found Elena's and he tilted his head at her. His eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"She's clearly not in her right mind, Stefan. She's always been team Stefan and Elena."

"I think you're confused," Stefan said. "She was… sure. But I think she's Team Stefan. And Team Elena. She just wants us to be happy."

"And we were happy together."

"We _were_, sure." Stefan said, his eyes going back to scanning the crowd, watching for Caroline. Her _not _killing someone was his number one priority. "But, once we stopped making each other happy… she stopped being on team_us._"

Elena drank her beer and filled up her cup again. "I've got to find Caroline," he said, not looking down back.

He found her, drinking from the carotid of a football player. Stefan healed him and compelled it. Stefan pinned Caroline too the tree with his arms. "Caroline," he said in a stern voice.

"Kinky!" she said, lifting her eyebrows at him.

"Caroline," he scolded. "No more drinking from people. Not here."

Caroline pouted. "No one is dead," she barked. "That's what I promised."

He slammed his fist against the tree. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I don't care, Stefan," she said. "Don't you get it?"

"You don't care about anything?"

"Nope."

"You don't care about me?" he asked. "You don't care about our kiss? Any of them?"

Caroline smirked. "Well… that I care about?"

"You don't care that Elena has been throwing herself at me all day and all I can think about is you? And those fucking cherry pie lips of yours?"

A burst his Caroline in the chest. Feelings seemed to pour out of her chest and vibrate through her arms and legs and fingers. "What?"

"I choose you, Caroline. I love you. I want you. But… I need you to want me back. To realize the repercussions of our actions. I can't be with you with the fear that one day you'll wake up and regret it all."

The guilt swept over her. The regret was there too. But, the love poured in through every opening of her. "You love me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes." he said. Just once. It was enough.

"You choose me?"

"I choose you, and I'll keep choosing you."

Her eyes watered from all the emotions filling her at once. He realized now what was happening. She couldn't pick one to latch onto, she felt it all.

His hands gripped her arms and she began to fall over. "No," he said sharply. "Latch onto one feeling, Caroline. Latch onto love."

And with that, their lips were locked. Their kiss was passionate and intense. She wrapped her legs around him and he didn't fight it. They came up for air and then… they kissed again.

After a couple minutes, their foreheads touched and tears rolled down their cheeks and a light laugh escaped her lips. "I'm the one…" she murmured, in shock at the fact that she was in Stefan's arms.

"You are…" he said back softly. "I love you."

She wouldn't say it. Not yet. She wanted to hear it at least twenty times. She smiled, her lips met his and then she pulled back. "I think I have some apologizing to do," she admitted.

Stefan smiled. "I'll come with you."

And he did. He always did.

* * *

_you're not around  
I keep my ground_

* * *

The tears fell down his face freely as he poured another glass of bourbon. He gulped down the glass and wiped his face.

He walked to the burning fire, running his tongue of his teeth in frustration, his teeth clenched. His jaw tightened.

It had been ten days since they had lost Damon. Ten days since Bonnie crossed over to the other side and the whole thing burned up.

Ten days since he had seen Lexi, since she didn't pass through back to the land of the living.

He had lost so much on that one day. Sure, he was back to the land of the living. Thank you Damon. Thank you Bonnie. Thank you Caroline. But… he had lost so much.

His hand tightened into a fist and the glass broke in his hand. He threw the shards into the fire, and it sizzled in objection.

"Stefan?" her voice was a whisper, a plea mixed in with the worry of a best friend.

He turned to see her, her blonde curls laying on her bare shoulders. Her strapless white dress vibrant in the firelight. She walked to him, slowly as if she didn't want to upset him.

He put his head down, another tear finding it's way down his face. When she was right in front of him, her hands were on his arms. She ran them up and down, like she had the night they saw each other at the graveyard when he didn't have his memories.

His head turned up slowly and their eyes met, his lips pursed as he held back a sob.

"Lexi?" she asked. "Or Damon?"

"Both," he admitted. "And Bonnie. And the fact that Elena hates me. And you, you lost your best friend and you're having to comfort me about a guy you didn't really like and a girl you barely knew."

"_Hey_," she said. Her voice was soft over the crackle of the fire. He swallowed down another sob. "Stop it. Of course I'm here for you."

"Don't you need to talk about it?" Stefan asked, moving from her touch. "About Bonnie."

"I do," Caroline said. "Or I will…" she shrugged. "I haven't quite got to that stage."

"Denial?"

"Sort of," Caroline said and sat on the chair closet to the fire. "Maybe it still feels like she'll come back."

"Like you haven't seen her for the last time…" Stefan offered.

Caroline nodded, swallowing down a sob of her own. "At least I got to spend time with Bonnie," she said with her head tilted. "More time than I would have had if she hadn't come back."

"Yeah," Stefan said, his voice sullen. "That's a good way to look at it."

He had that last day with Lexi. He needed to remember this. She didn't die, not like Damon. She was already dead, whatever time he had with her was a gift.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked. "While you were over there… what did the two of you do?"

A rueful smile crossed Stefan's face and he sat across from Caroline, looking at his hands for support in telling her. "Talked about you mostly."

Caroline's eyes squinted and she tilted her head, then she sat there staring at Stefan unmoving, unconvinced.

"I feel like I get a little more of an explanation then that," Caroline said as she crossed her arms.

_Lexi and Stefan walked from the Grille, ready to go look for Alaric once again. After overhearing Markos and Liz, they knew they needed find the group to see what was being planned. _

_Stefan looked over at his friend. "It's good to see you, even if we could both die at any moment."_

_"Speaking of that," Lexi said and then rolled her eyes. "No, actually, I'm going to shift the conversation completely."_

_"To?"_

_"Back to Caroline."_

_"Not this again, Lexi," Stefan said, groaning. _

_Lexi made a face and Stefan shook his head. "No, Lexi."_

_Lexi stopped in her tracks. "As the original best friend and sober sponsor, I get to tell you how it is. I get to be brutally honest with you. And I've been dead for like three years, so I very rarely get to speak and you listen. So, it's time."_

_"Time for what?"_

_"For you to listen."_

_Stefan scratched crease above his eyebrow with his thumb and looked across the park to the school. He pursed his lips. "Fine, I'll listen. But let's talk and walk."_

_"Fine with me," Lexi said, a smile appeared on her face. She won, and she loved little victories. A courageous hum escaped her lips and she locked their arms together again._

_"Before I go too far into this, let me start by saying… I really don't stalk you constantly. I try not to hang around if no one else is around. So when you're alone, you are really alone."_

_"Thanks?" Stefan was confused. _

_"But, when you're with others, I hang around. I don't have much else to do," she reminded him. "It's like tv, except I have an emotional attachment to my favorite station," she said with a giggle. _

_"That being said," she continued. "I was at prom, I saw the flicker of jealousy that was in your eye when Caroline told you where she got her dress. I saw the palpable connection you have with her. And when she said you'll move on without knowing it… or whatever."_

_"Without even realizing it," Stefan corrected her, and immediately chastized himself for doing so, because the look on her face was all-knowing and proud. An i-told-you smirk. __"Anyway…" Stefan said, trying to get her to continue._

_"I saw your reaction to her flirting with Enzo," Lexi said, her voice quite. "And the way you looked when Caroline had found out that you killed him. You were so disappointed… in yourself. Although, to be fair… you know he like killed himself… right?"_

_Stefan rolled his eyes. "Your point?"_

_"You have moved on, Stefan, without even realizing it. I've seen the way you look at Elena, and I've seen the way you look at Caroline. You miss Caroline." Lexi licked her lips. "Elena was the one, maybe, but now? You look at her with the same regard you look at Damon. Like another person to take care of."_

_Stefan tilted his head in thought. _

_"Don't get me wrong, Stef. You love Elena. But not the way you used to. You don't… you don't miss her."_

_"Not like I miss Caroline…" Stefan said trailing off as he opened the door to the school for Lexi. _

_"I don't want to ruin things with Caroline," Stefan said. _

_"I know you don't," Lexi said, frowning a little and turned to her best friend. She put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from moving forward. "But, I think Caroline is the best thing for you."_

_"She's my friend, Lexi."_

_"She's a lot more than that…" Lexi said. "And I don't plan on shutting up about it," she said with a wink. "So get used to it."_

_Stefan sighed. "You know me better than anyone, but I don't know. What if it's a one way street?"_

_Lexi laughed out loud. "Trust me, Stefan. It's not."_

Caroline's jaw was ajar in shock and awe. Stefan tilted his head, bracing himself for her reaction.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Caroline's eyes met Stefan's and she bit onto her lower lip. "Nope."

"This isn't awkward at all," Stefan said and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Is there anyway you just forget everything… I meant what I said. I can't lose you."

Caroline stood, walking to where Stefan sat. She put her hand out. He took it skeptically. When she pulled him up, they were dancing.

"There's no music," Stefan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Caroline smiled. "Imagine some."

Stefan nodded, closing his eyes to picture a piano playing. "I just always imagined we'd be dancing when I finally told you how I felt…" she said, fear and anticipation in her eyes. "Because I think Lexi was right. I've moved on too."

"Without even realizing it?"

Caroline tilted her head, ran her hands through Stefan hair and shook her head. "No, I realized it. I was just waiting for you to catch on."

* * *

**There were a lot, I hope you liked them. Thank you to all the people who send me prompts on tumblr. You're making this hiatus _awesome_. **


End file.
